


say hi to the family

by brokenEisenglas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, imbb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: Omega Tony Stark, son of the late Howard Stark and heir inherent to the Stark fortune, trapped beneath the heel of the abusive guardian Alpha, Obadiah Stand, has tested positive. In an attempt to save the his child's and his own future, he runs. From the Stark estate to the streets, he's picked up and taken in by Luis, a beta and ex con who knows the struggle it can be to find your feet again. What Tony finds, instead, is what he never knew he wanted.*image link fixed 7/2
Kudos: 7





	say hi to the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/gifts).



> For ladydarkphoenix on AO3 for the Iron Man Big Bang 2019


End file.
